infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperate Times
"Desperate Times" is the 10th mission in'' Infamous 2. Synopsis The search for Kuo Still mourning the loss of Wolfe, Cole decides to pay a visit to Zeke after getting a call from him. Upon arrival, Zeke tells him he heard about a girl, whom he believes to be Kuo, evaded the Militia into the swamps. Cole thanks Zeke and heads for the outskirts of town. After looking into a number of cabins, and fighting groups of Militia and Corrupted, a Conduit revealed to be an African American woman named Nix appears. Thinking Cole's another Militia member, she tries to attack him at first until Cole holds up an electric hand. Surprised that ''"The Demon" is in New Marais, Nix exclaims she's a huge fan of Cole and offers him a Blast Core. In exchange, all he has to do is help her "break a few crackers." Setting fire to the Militia Knowing that he has no other choice, Cole follows Nix and she leads him to a Militia rally. From the rooftops, the duo work together fighting the Militia and dumping barrels of oil on the nearby Militia banners. Once all the banners have been drenched in oil, Nix tells Cole to spark the banners. He complies and before he knows it, the Militia rally is set ablaze. They then take out the remaining Militia. Afterwards, Nix is cloud nine and praises Cole for how awesome he was. Keeping true to her word, she hands him the Blast Core and asks Cole if she'll see him again. He replies by telling Nix to give him a call and that the two of them have something in common. Zeke then contacts Cole and warns him that running around with Nix might be a bad idea, due to her destructive behavior. Walkthrough The first thing you must do here is search the shacks for Kuo. You will encounter some corrupted creatures. When encountering the gasbags, do not shoot them if they are up close. If they are close, use Cole's shockwave to knock them back, then shoot them to avoid taking damage from the explosion. When you approach the next shack, you will encounter a big Militia Minigunner. Either take him out regularly, or better yet, toss a vehicle at him, then enter the shack. After that, head to the next shack. Once there, Cole will be alerted by some gunfire over in a nearby swamp. Head over there where the fog is and Cole will meet Nix. Follow Nix's instructions and follow her to the Militia rally. You must help her dump oil on all four Militia banners while fighting Militia troops on the rooftops surrounding the rally. Do NOT fire at the Militia in the rally, or you will fail the mission! After all banners have been oiled, fire a bolt at any one of them to set them all ablaze, then drop down into the area and take down the Militia troops. Watch out for the pedestrians. Heal some of them while you're at it. Trivia * This marks the on-screen debut of Nix as she was previously heard in a Dead Drop. * There is a small color glitch where in the last few seconds of the mission, Cole's lighting will turn red-orange, even if he has Good karma. **This can be explained as what Cole's doing could pass for an evil deed. **Another explanation is Cole made his lightning turn red-orange to show he was similar to Nix. *At the beginning of the mission, Cole's voice will be raspy up until his meeting with Nix, most likely due to the damage he took from the mission before. Gallery DT 1.jpg DT 2.jpg DT 3.jpg DT 4.jpg DT 5.jpg DT 6.jpg DT 8.jpg DT 9.jpg DT 10.jpg DT 11.jpg DT 12.jpg DT 13.jpg DT 14.jpg dt 15.jpg DT 16.jpg Videos References Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2